The Hun Conflicts
by Comrad Zinchkey
Summary: The story of the wars against the Huns from the point of view of the Germans as they fight though the ruins of a dead civilization to stop the aggression of Attila.


The Hun Conflicts Part 1: Attila's War

Year: 980 AD

Location: North Wind Pass

Civilization: German Empire

A small group of Landsknecht was getting ready to make camp for the night as they were an exploration team for a larger force out of Essen. The North Wind Pass was known the site at which Barbarian Lord Yougth fought his last battle in the end of the Northern Annex War of 750 when the German people first expanded northward into the cold north. Yougth was forced from the East into the Far North by another civilization known as the Huns. The Huns were ruthless fighters and took much land out east. With that the German Civilization never had come into conflict with the Huns until now.

They were all sitting around the fire trying to keep warm from the unforgiving temperatures of the North. The temperature was falling fast: -5, -10, -15 it is all the same when it gets that cold. Little did they know the cold was the least of their problems as a group of archers took their stance ahead of them in the pass. Then it happened. Arrows rained from the sky. One after another man dropped. Those who could took their pike and charged to the direction of the arrows. But the Huns knew the land way to well. Behind the Landsknecht was force of Hun Pikeman. The Landsknecht fought back but it was too late they were trapped, and much like Yougth, North Wind Pass had taken more souls.

In the next coming days the rest of the force caught up to North Wind Pass. And found what was left of the camp and the bodies of the Landsknecht. Wrote in blood of a dead Landsknecht was the words "This is Attila's Land" The news soon reached Essen and then onward to Berlin. With this war was declared against the Huns, thus starting the First War of Attila's Aggression.

Soon after the war was declared the North Wind Pass was taken over by the German Empire, thus becoming a main road for the war front. After passing through the Pass the weather seemed to get warmer. There were even plains of grass and sheep. After the plains though there was a city. Not a great city but a city never the less. Harar was the name of it. There was stories of this city, on how there was a civilization called Ethiopia and how they were great fishers. But very little people knew what happened to them. The Huns happened to them.

The word soon spread that the German people could get revenge on the monsters the Hun were. The Germans brought thousands of men through North Wind Pass and even hulled siege weapons though. By early 982 the stage was set for a great battle. The Battle of Harar.

The catapults started firing "fireballs" over the wall setting parts of the city on fire as other catapults tried to weaken the wall. The Huns came back with endless arrows bringing down countless men. The order was made to charge. The Germans ran into the storm of arrows not fearing death, until they reached the gate. A man of Ethiopian decent who had dreams of one day forming a New Ethiopian Empire opened the gates for the Germans. The Landsknecht rushed into the city. After clearing the archers from the Wall's they did not have much in the way of resistance. It was easy…too easy.

Next thing they knew the city was being shelled again. One commanding officer soon realized that this was all a trap. The catapults outside were firing once more on the city. The Huns had come around and flanked those men who were outside the city taking the siege equipment. Many of the Germans outside had given way and ran, after the massive army of the Huns had taken the siege weapons.

After days of shelling the city many Germans wanted to give up, there was a mutiny among the men. Who disposed of the Major in charge of the operation. Soon the white flag was raised over the city. The city at the Germans had thought they could get revenge for the sins that happened at North Wind Pass had fallen. Those who surrendered thought they could go home right away. The Huns had ideas otherwise, those deemed "Fit" could live on as slaves while those who deemed "Unfit" were executed outside of the city, the last thing many of them saw was the flag of Attila rising over the city.

The Huns then began to push all the way back to North Wind Pass. They regained the land they had lost from the Germans when the invasion happened. A deal was struck between the leaders. The war was over and pointless to go on. Attila let the Germans were allowed to keep North Wind Pass because it would forever remind them of their failure to stop the Huns. Little did they know that though the war only lasted three years the results would influence the world for many more years with another conflict coming soon...


End file.
